The New Guy in the Back
by CeCeRox
Summary: Zero is the first hunter born vampire. Society immediately disapproves of him and the world is on his shoulders. His foster mother decides to move them to a vampire community were he may be accepted. Zero feels like he will never be accepted but his new neighbors, the Kurans, are going to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Woohoo second story! Enjoy! Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri.

* * *

Zero groaned as the moving truck parked in their driveway.

"Zero are you ready the people are here?!" Shizuka called.

"Yeah I'll be done in a minute mom!"

Zero sulked as he slid on the edge of the wall until he was on the floor. This was their fourth move this years! If it wasn't the vulgar rumors spread around town the Council would harass them until they moved all because of Zero. All of this started out because a vampire hunter couple birthed a vampire. Most people would find it ironic maybe odd but they never thought it would actually happen well not until a hunting couple actually did birth a vampire baby. That baby was Zero. This all started on Zero's fifth birthday. His mother and father always denied that he was a vampire no matter how much evidence there was to proof it. Until his fifth birthday everything was fine. Like every birthday boy Zero was anxious to wake up and experience the best day of his life little did he know that it would be the worst. Zero was to anxious to stay asleep so he awoke early that morning waiting for the praises from his parents that he almost never got on any other occasion. His parents always woke up early everyday so he knew they'd already be awake preparing his birthday breakfast. Zero tip-toed downstairs and peeped his head into the kitchen. No parents. That was peculair they'd never leave him alone in the house. He thought of all the things that they could have been doing. He finally concluded that his parents were out shopping for his birthday gift. Zero sat at the dining table and waited. He waited and waited and waited until it was late in the evening. There had to be something wrong! When the Pureblood queen, Shizuka Hiou, the Council and the Association were at his door at three in the morning he knew something was wrong. Supposedly the Kiryuu's were mysteriously murdered but some believe that they committed suicide because they knew something horrid would happen on that very day. They were right Zero was cursed with his vampire powers. Not even the most powerful vampires in history got their powers at such a tender age. This caught the Council's attention and they began to closely observe him. Shizuka Hio adopted him and tried to seclude him from the negativity of their cruel world. Something unexpected happened though. People believed that Zero caused supernatural disasters to happen. Every town they went to something unmentionable happened. Sunday the chruch would erupt. Monday the schools would flood. Tuesday all the kids would be sick or injured. Wednesday the water was dirty no matter where you got it from. Thursday fires would start all over town. Friday's were the wrost all of the food would expire in seconds. Saturday no one could speak of what happened on Saturdays. Zero became more unpopular by the years until everyone despised the little boy. His sixteen birthday was right around the corner and he was scared to know what would happen on that day. Now the Council was moving them to a secluded area were wealthy vampires lived. Zero hated this idea but it was not like they had a choice.

"Zero come on!"

Zero returned back to reality and grabbed his final box and headed downstairs.

"What took you so long we need to get on the road now!" Shizuka demanded.

"I'm sorry mother I was just distracted."Shizuka sighed as she pulled her son into her warm embrace.

"I promise this time things will get better," She whispered as she kissed his forehead.

"You always say that and look where we are again thats right were moving... Again!" Shizuka thought of things to respond by but she knew he was right. She helped load the truck and within a few hours they were on the road. Zero watched as civilization disappeared and they were in a forest.

"Mom are you sure this is the right place?" Zero asked.

"Vampire neighborhoods are usually in forest Zero we've talked about this!"

Zero moaned as they pulled up to their new porcelain mansion. Yay another rich stuck up neighborhood!

"Oh look at all this acers we'll have plenty of room here!" Shizuka cheered as she began unloading the truck.

"Yay!" Zero answered sarcastically,

"Zero don't be like that... Now look neighbors are coming over!"

"Fuck not the neighbors!"

"Zero behave yourself!"

A girl and a boy walked side by side with a house warming gift in their hands. They both had maroon eyes and dark chocolate hair. They had to be siblings. The girl was smiling while the guy hardly showed any emotion at all.

"Hello our parents heard about you guys so we wanted to welcome you guys to the neighborhood!" The girl squealed.

"Oh that so sweet! I'm Ms. Hiou and this is my son Zero!"

"We are so glad you're here were the Kurans by the way!"

Zero glared at these people. The Kurans? That sounded familiar. Looks like moving in was going to be a long process. These Kurans were defintely not going to be part of his life and he was going to make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter completed! Don't be afraid to review (I'm not a vampire I don't bite!)

TwistedNoir

I specifically left out Zero's vampire level status on purpose. I wanted to develop this version of Zero to be more of a loner due to his unknown level. I hope that answered your question.

Onward to Chapter 2!

* * *

The two siblings smiled in unison as they handed Shizuka their house warming present. Shizuka squealed in delight as she held her new porcelain vase. Another thing that Zero could "accidentally" break.

"Oh it's delightful!" Shizuka awed.

"It's made of a special material that's unbreakable!"

Great these neighbors had to take his one and only other joy away form him too? Zero knew these people had to go!

"Oh I have to invite you all inside! You guys deserve a break after such as a walk! I didn't realize the houses were that far apart!"

"Oh it really wasn't a problem we are vampires after all!"

Shizuka laughed at her own stupidity but Zero was rolling his eyes. How long was she going to keep up this act? Zero went back to unloading boxes and bringing them into the house.

"Would you like some help?"

The male 's amethyst eyes glared icy daggers at the nonchalant Pureblood.

"No I don't want help Kur..."

"Kaname. My name is Kaname and this is my sister Yuuki."

"We wouldn't mind! Our parents are busy today but they know we're here. I'm sure we could help," Yuuki explained.

Before Zero could reply with another vulgar comment his mother interrupted.

"Of course you can! We hardly ever get helpers! Things would go by so much smoother!"

The siblings immediately got to work loading boxes in way faster than they ever could with just the two of them. They were halfway done! All the things that were left to move were Zero's boxes. Zero's blood was already boiling over but when Yuuki reached for one of his boxes he snapped.

"Hey don't touch that!"Yuuki was completely shocked when Zero rudely moved her away from his stuff.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realiz..."

"I'm going inside I don't won't these vermin near me!"

Zero marched into the house and slammed the door overdramatically behind. Everyone was baffled but Shizuka put on her best facade and wasn't going to let this new relationship be broken by Zero that easily.

"Oh I'm sorry about him I should have warned you! My son is quite the drama queen! It's almost lunchtime why don't you come in."

The Purebloods agreed and took the invitation of free lunch. Zero glared at them from his filthy bedroom window. How dare she let them in THEIR! He growled as he clawed at the window. Damn this people! What if all the neighbors were like them? Zero's life would surely be over. He sighed as he walked to his balcony and jumped off the ledge. Plumting down Zero landed on his feet like a cat and snatched up all his boxes into his arms. He ran up the side of the wall and threw everything into his room. He pondered on what he should do next. Zero plopped down on his bed looking at the jumbo pile of boxes in his room.

"What the hell I'm gonna do?"

"You could organize it. I am not the greatest organizer in the world but I could help!"

Zero turned around and there was the perky Pureblood standing at the threshold of his door

."Get out of my room!"

"What is your problem? I just want to help and you've been nothing but rude to me!"

"All my life your kind have been rude to me and have never given me a chance. Why should I give you a chance?"

Yuuki didn't know what to say. What was Zero talking about weren't they the same? Suddenly a dark aura filled the room. Kaname was standing defensively in front of Yuuki looking ready to attack.

"Is there a problem?" He hissed.

"Yes you!"

Zero spat at Kaname's shoes. It was about to get violent fast but Kaname didn't come to fight.

"Get the hell out of my house now!"

"Fine we were leaving anyway!"

Kaname stormed out of the room with a worried Yuuki following behind him. Shizuka was coming up the stairs to see what all the comossion was about when Kaname raced by with Yuuki following after.

"We're very sorry but we must go!" Yuuki lied.

"It was nice meeting you!" Shizuka called after the two Purebloods left.

"Zero!"

Shizuka stormed up the stairs and practically kicked down Zero's door. She was not going to deal with this inappropriate behavior any longer!

"Why do you keep doing this? You want change but you keeping driving everyone away! Why?"

Zero didn't answer her and ignored her.

"Fine then be that way! But you're going to have to get use to them because you'll be attending the same school as them!"

Zero spun around and shot off his bed.

"That's not fair!"

"Well too bad you're going to Cross Academy wiether you like it or not!"

With that she waltzed right out of his room leaving him there to process the information. Zero's world came crashing down. Going to school with them.

"Hello Hell!"

Little did Zero know that Cross Academy would be the best thing to ever happen to him in his distrubing life.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki and Kaname were sitting in their gardens having tea with their companions as they always did. They always discussed politics or small talk but their favorite thing to do was gossip and it wasn't surprising that Zero was the talk of the town.

"How could that lowlife vampire be so spiteful to you two? I mean you are the Princess and Prince of vampires!" Aido complained.

Everyone knew of his deep passionate love and loyalty to the Kurans. So he immediately distested Zero as did the rest of the Kuran's followers.

"Techincally he is a prince as well," Yukki stammered out.

All eyes were on her when the comment was made.

"His mother is the Queen of Purebloods so he is a prince just with an unknown status level," Kaname added.

They all were silent when they realized their insolence. There was no way they could speak of a royal that way. No wonder the Council wouldn't kill him when he was born. He was the first unknown royal but he still deserved respect.

"Wait a minute if Zero is techincally a royal why is he not honored?" Ruka asked.

"Well the Council saw the birth as a taboo and decided to keep him hidden."

"So why didn't that work?"

"All I know is that him being away from his true society caused more attention to be drawn to him than him being away from us. So the Council moved him here."

"Royal or not I still don't like him!" Aido stated.

"Don't be prejudice Aido you haven't even met him yet!" Ichijo snapped.

"We should all go see him today then," Serien stated blandly.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Yuuki and Kaname.

"His very antisocial and doesn't like guest."

"Well that makes sense he hasn't been around a society similar to his in ages! He wasn't very much like anywhere but we can change," Ichijoo argued.

The Kurans sighed, knowing that they'd never hear the end of it if they didn't pay Zero another visit.

"Fine we'll go to Zero's house then!"

Ichijo was the first to go cartwheeling out of his seat and out of the gardens.

"Where is running off to? He doesn't even know where the house is!" Kain said.

They all exited the garden in search for their eccentric, blonde friend. They found him suprisingly only few blocks away from the Hiou manor. Ichijo some how always found his way around without even trying. It intrguied his peers but none of them questioned him. Kaname and Yuuki headed to the door when it was flung open and someone came bombarding out. It took the kids a minute to regain themselves when they realized it was Shizuka. The Nobels quickly bowed to her majesty even though she didn't notice.

"Oh hello children what do you need I'm in a hurry I forgot to fill out some paperwork on the house."

"We were wondering if Zero is home?"

Shizuka's world stopped and she looked at them for a second. When did Zero get so popular. She shook the thought out of her mind and replied with a smile, "He's upstairs in the library. Well goodbye!"

Shizuka turned around and raced into a car that mysteriously pulled up. She waved them all another goodbye as the car speed off.

"What an odd character she is," Rima said bluntly.

They all entered the manor curious to what might be inside. The Kurans had only seen their house undecorated they were quite interested in the decor the manor held. Yuuki poked her head in meekly it was dark yet elagant. A diamond chandelier drapped over their heads as they walked by. They proceeded on to a set of spiral stairs which lead to a giant main lobby and hallway.

"Damn their classly for some lonely werdios!" Aido blurted.

"That was rude Aido!" Kaname scolded.

Aido shrank behind his cousin who was rolling his eyes in disbelief. Why did his cousin have such a big mouth? They stopped at pair of two maroon doors with solid gold handlebars that read library. Yuuki took a deep breath as she reluctantly entered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Uh you again!" An annoyed voice moaned.

"It's nice to see you too Zero!" Yuuki snapped back.

"What do you want?"

"Can we come in please?" Yuuki begged.

"Wait a minute did you just say we?"

Suddenly a group of vampires barged in and toppled over Yuuki except for Kaname. Their jaws were all dropped to the floor as they noticed surroundings. Eighteen feet tall bookshelves, hundreds of sections, and another diamond chandelier! Their was even a manga section and a reading louge with a hot beverage corner. Ichijo had to stop himself from crying from seeing this glorious sight.

"Can I die here?" Ichijo asked Zero.

"Um..."

Of course Aido wasn't impressed. He took one look at the place and scoffed.

"It's not that great! They don't even have a reference section!"

"We don't."

"Ha!"

"We have a reference area," Zero gestured to the back of the library that had 20 rows.

Aido gave himself a moment to recall what he was seeing. Aido sniffed for a second and whispered, "It's so beautiful!"

"I love you...so...so...so...much," Aido whispered as floated off to his dream section and stayed there, not listening to a word the others were saying.

"Aido we haven't been invited in!" Yuuki called.

After that everyone went of to their own area. Rima and Shiki went to thriller and mystery. Ruka to romance. Ichijo of course was with his manga. Serien was reading books about war and battle strategies in the reading lounge. Lastly Kain was at the hot beverage counter heating up cocoa with his fiery touch.

"Guys that so rude! we didn't even ask permission to come in yet!" Yuuki yelled.

"It's okay people use to come to see me just come into my library. I'm known for it. The only thing I've never ruined was books so I collected all the books I've ever read and bought a ton of new ones and made my own library," Zero explained.

"Oh um..."

"You wanna come in?"

"Yes please."

Zero stood aside and let the Pureblood royals enter. Ichijo approached his friends and whispered,"I don't know what you two were talking about he's awesome! This could be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Kaname gazed at Zero cuddled up with a book in the reading lounge looking content. Maybe he had misjudged him. Maybe Zero was having a bad day when they met him. Maybe this was a start to a beautiful friend.

...Or was it?

* * *

Cliffhanger! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure if this will become a yaoi or not we'll see how it goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero sighed as another week pasted. This was his last week of freedom before he would attend Cross Academy. He knew he'd have Yuuki and all of her friends with him but he still found something odd about all of them. I mean none of them were scared of him or wanted to kill him. Maybe that was just the way vampires were around their own kind. Zero knew it was too good to be true though. He knew that they were aware that he was different but there was no way they'd except him they knew what he was capable of. He'd be seen as the outcast again and they would abandon him the second they got the chance to. The one thing they didn't know about was Zero's powers and what they could do. Zero tried to be perfect, to never slip up, so they would never notice. It was time to face the facts though he wouldn't have friends any longer so he wasn't going to get too attached. Zero slipped out of bed and started the shower to proceed on to his daily activities which was usually nothing. The steaming water ran down Zero porcelain skin destressing him immediately. Zero let the droplet fall down for a few more minutes and then exited his shower. He threw on a plain grey t-shirt with sleeves that were to long for his arms. He didn't care though he liked them longer it made vulnerable and weird which made people leave him alone. Then he threw on some dark grey skinny jeans and converse and sat outside on the porch.

"What to do what to do."

* * *

Kaname woke up and did his daily routines as the moon shone through his window.

"Ahh what a lovely night. I wonder what Zero's doing?" Kaname pondered.

Maybe he and his sister should give him one of their usual surprise visits. He knew they bothered Zero but he just couldn't help it. He had to admit Zero looked adorable shocked. He knocked on Yuuki's door and slightly enter her room. She was curled up under the covers fast asleep. Kaname marveled at the sight of his precious sister. He tucked her in tighter and kissed her forehead and decided to departure alone this time.

* * *

Zero was serene and could smell the scent of his many vampire neighbors. Everything was normal until it hit him. His birthday was tomorrow! His powers always acted up on his birthday and his mother was planning a surprise party. She tried to hide it from him but the woman was impossible when it came to keeping quiet.

"Oh no! They'll see my powers!" Zero stammered.

"Zero!"

Zero's attention was drawn to the Pureblood prince who was coming his way. Zero could feel his powers arousing inside of him waiting to be free.

"Not now! Not now!"

"Is something going on? I didn't mean to intrude." Kaname asked.

Zero almost forgot he was here.

"Um nothing Kaname I was just saying things to myself!"

Kaname cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head. Moments like these made him wonder if Zero was stable or not. Beads of sweat were dripping down his neck as Kaname got closer. His skin paled and he was burning up.

"Zero are you alright you look ill. Should I call your mother?"

"I'm...I'm fine Kana...me!" Zero stuttered as he held onto the edge of the stairs.

"I'm serious Zero I could get help!"

Zero could sense the panic in Kaname's voice. He had to play it cool if he took him to a doctor his powers would show.

"I really am..."

Kaname caught Zero before he collapsed to the ground. Zero's vision was blurred but he knew he was moving.

"Fuck!" Zero managed to mumble out before he completely blacked out.

* * *

Zero opened his eyes to find himself in a Victorian styled room. His eyes explored until he found Kaname beside the bed he was staying in.

"Zero."

"Kaname?"

"I know."

* * *

Another cliffhanger. If you enjoyed this chapter review!


	5. Chapter 5

Zero looked Kaname dead in the eyes and was paralyzed. He knew? What did he mean he knew. Kaname could feel Zero's thudding heart. A smiled formed on his lips as he chuckled.

"Yes Zero I know."

The thudding became louder, more frantic! He knows! He knows!

"I know about your birthday! I heard you were trying to hide it from us!"

Zero paled but the color returned to his fast just as quickly. Wait did he just say birthday? Zero let out a withdrawn breath and laughed.

"Oh yes! Damn I thought I could escape before then! Well you figured out my," Zero played along.

"Yes, Yuuki discovered party plans and oops!"

"Ah don't worry I already knew about the party. But you guys don't have to come if your busy."

"Nonesense we're coming no matter what! By the way are you okay you looked ill early?"

"Oh that! I just haven't gotten any blood in the system!" Zero teased.

Kaname understood and left and returned with blood tablets.

"This should hold you over for a little while."

Zero accepted them but he knew they wouldn't work. His body hated those damn pills. Zero left the bed and Kaname lead him to the door.

"Remember to take those. We wouldn't want ourselves a check up from the Council now would we?"

Zero agreed, he could relate to that knowing how many times thay pestured him. Kaname waved a final goodbye and shut the door. The second Kaname was sure Zero was gone he rushed to the library. He marred the research section in search for a book.

"Come on there has to be a book on this somewhere!"

Kaname almost gave up when a praticular book stood out more than the others.

"Ancient vampire legends and prophceys."

Kaname retrieved the dust bond book and flipped it open.

"Unknown things," He whispered.

"The vampire with no status."

Zero returned home rather anxious to see his mother.

"Mom are you home?"

Shizuka popped her head out of the kitchen and greeted her son with a smile.

"Oh Zero I didn't see you at all today!" She chimmed as she hugged him.

Surprisingly he hugged her back. Shizuka's eyes popped open to stare at her son in awe. When did Zero ever like hugging.

"What did you do?"

"What! I just missed you!"

"Ha! What demons have possessed you?"

"Mom I just got a little scared today that all!"

Shizuka's face distorted to a concerned look.

"Why were you scared?"

Zero sighed and spilt everything.

"My powers flared up today and someone was with me. I don't know if they saw them or not."

Shizuka's eyes shone with pure terror. What if they had to move again. She pulled up a chair and sat down and gestured for Zero to do the same.

"Sweetie it doesn't matter what they think of you. You're safe here." She replied as she kissed his forehead.

Zero didn't know what so he decided to head to his room. Zero turned back and looked at Shizuka one last time.

"It's not my safety I'm worried about."


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy birthday to you!"

Crowds of friend's and their family were clapping by the astounded Zero. No one ever came for his birthday. Even though he knew he'd get a party this year but this was too much! Shizuka and Juri Kuran appeared from the kitchen with a three layered strawberry icing cake. They placed it in front of the very much shaken Zero. He tried to smile and relax but how could? His powers were the most active on this not so festive of days. Everyone was crowded around Zero, waiting for sixteen candles to be blown out and then devour sweet strawberry cake.

"Make a wish sweetie!" Shizuka whispered sweetly into his ear.

Zero could only nodded nervously as he stared at those bright flames to the passage way of sixteen.

"Please let this day be over quick!" Zero whispered.

He blew out the candles, one by one losing their light. The crowd applaud while Shizuka cut the largest chunk for Zero. Zero could only fake a smile while everyone congratulated him on his exciting day. This day was nothing of that sort but of course none of them knew that. He was gradually eating his cake when Yuuki popped up next to him.

"Turn that frown upside down! It's your birthday be happy!" Yuuki cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Thanks Yuuki I'm just not feeling myself right now."

Yuuki immediately looked concerned and this time rubbed his back in a caring matter.

"Do you what me to get your mom? Does this happen often Zero?"

Zero's eyes widened in true terror. Did someone tell her? How'd she know? Wait...Kaname!

"Um I'm fine really! I'm just not fond of big parties!" Zero lied.

To be honest Zero hadn't had a party ever in his life and he was honored that he was having one. Everyone was smiling and dancing with joy in the ballroom. His mother really out did herself. Aido approached Yuuki and began to ram on about stuff they'd do during orientation at the academy. Zero tried to listen but his head was driving him crazy.

"The uniforms are white!"

Head throb.

"Our dorm is like a mini mansion!"

Throb! Throb!

"The academics will be advanced but I'm sure they won't be a challenge for us!"

"Zero are you alright?"

Zero was halfway to the floor gripping onto the edge of the table.

"Perfect!" Zero lied.

"No you're not!"

Kaname was already by his side.

"Zero are you sick again?"

Vines began to creep out of his arms and hand. Some of the lights began to flicker and some to the guest began to look anxious and scared. Of course Shizuka handled it with a smile on her face. She paced foward to the front of the room and announced, "Everyone out to the front yard for a special birthday surprise!"

All the guest eagerly exited the room to see the exciting surprise while Shizuka ran to Zero.

"Does this happen often?" Yuuki asked.

"Uhh!"

"Yuuki, I think you and your friends should go outside! Enjoy the show!"

Shizuka tried to keep her facade up and her little charade but no one was falling for it. Yuuki zipped past a frantic Shizuka and tried to aid Zero. Shizuka looked even more distressed now.

What the hell was she going to do? Zero was twitching now and the room dimmed even more.

"Mom! Where are you? Why is this happening now?"

"So this does happen often." Aido stated.

"Should we get help?"

"No just get out!" Shizuka yelled.

She could her the footsteps of more people coming in. Ichijo, Shiki, Serien, Ruka, and Kain entered the room.

"Ms. Hiou the guest want to...whoa!" Ichijo could barely finish his statement.

"What's wrong with him?"

"NOTHING!"

The room was silent, everything was motionless for a second then...

"Aww!"

Darkness surrounded the room it everyone collide with a wall. Twisted, black, demon like creatures emerged from Zero's body. They were wild and lose scampering around the around. The windows shattered and they exited the manor. Screeches of pure agony rung through the air in the front lawn. All of the guest were fleeing the house like mice being hunted by cats. Zero seeped into a corner curling up in a ball, not wanting to hear their demonic cries.

"What the hell is this?" Aido screamed.

"This is Zero's secret!"

"His powers are a..."

"A portal. A portal for our darkest terrors!" Kaname answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was back to being horrible. No one came to visit the Hiou Manor, not even Yuuki. The incident had caused a lot of drama throughout the neighborhood. There were rumors saying that the Council was planning one retrieving the young demon's spawn. Zero hated that everyone called him that now. "Demon spawn" they'd all whisper as he walked through town. His new friends even avoided him. They ignored every call or invitation to his house. Soon they'd have to speak to him again because the orientation for Cross Academy was today. Zero was crouched up in a dark corner in his closet. He could hear his mother's Michael Kors heels tapping against the hardwood floor, entering his darkened sanctuary.

"Zero please come out we have to go!"

No reply.

"The drive to the academy is two hours we need to go now!" She yelled again.

Zero shuffled into his futile position and hid his face with his knees.

"I'm not going to school! I can't… not after what happened."

Shizuka banged her head on the door, trying to relieve her frustration.

"Please don't do this now!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because mommy loves you and she just wants you to be happy and this school is what you need!"

"Don't baby talk me!"

Zero kicked the door down and glared at her.

"I'm not a baby stop treating me like one!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

They had a mental stare down which of course Shizuka won after she threatened to ground him for a year if he didn't get in the car. He snatched his bags off the floor and took his favorite route out of the house, his window. Shizuka sighed as she entered the car and cranked it up. The drive was just as silent as it was when they first moved here. Shizuka glanced at her shy, meek son, who was staring out the window.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" She began.

"No!" Zero hissed with a deadly glare.

Shizuka smiled, happy that she could still irritate him.

"I heard the school was nice!"

"You hear a lot of things!"

"True but those are rumors and fibs this is true," Shizuka stated.

"Sure it is!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Shizuka's smile widened as they turned into the school parking lot.

"Oh it's so lovely and big and… oh I just love it!" Shizuka gagged.

"Whatever!"

Shizuka glared at him again but softened her expression. She knew this was difficult for him. She cut the engine off and sat there for a while, watching the other parents drop their perfect children off. They hugged and kissed some laughed some cried but she knew they loved each other. Her gaze went back to her son and realized that he wasn't angry he was scared. Scared for his new life, his future, and being without her. To be honest she never remembered a time that Zero wasn't with her, this was his first time. Four years in a boarding school without her must have seemed like hell to him. She glanced back over to him. His eyes turned to slits as he left the car, hating all this tension. He gathered all his stuff and barged into the school without a goodbye. Shizuka felt a sharp pang in her heart from his rude gesture. She was about to back out of the parking lot when something hit the floor.

"Dammit!"

She skid under the car seat and retrieved the item. It beeped when she looked at it.

"Dammit Zero you left your phone!" She complained.

She flung open her door and waltzed into the elegant school. It was humungous and gorgeous. Hundreds of classrooms, polished stairs, professional looking teachers, and adorable uniforms!

She approaches the secretary desk.

"Hi I'm…"

"Are you a parent?"

"Um… yes I am my son left something and I…"

"Do you need to know his dorm number?"

"Oh yes I…"

"Is he Zero he said something about you when he walked in his dorm number is 25 and his in the Moon Dormitory, enjoy your day ma'am"

She was shoved out of the school and into the dormitory area.

"What an odd secretary!" Shizuka contemplated.

Shizuka marveled at the mansion like dorms that she was in. These kids were living like royals.

"Can I help you?"

Shizuka snapped out of her trance and noted the young boy in front of her.

"I'm just dropping off something for my son his name is Zero…"

"That thing is your son?" The student gasped.

Shizuka didn't know what to say. Did that boy just call her precious Zero a "thing"? No that couldn't be true he looked so sweet and innocent. Maybe she just heard him wrong.

"That bastard is so creepy I hate him! How could you birth such a demon? I know this is a high dishonor of me because you're a Pureblood but you need to hear the truth!"

This time Shizuka was aware that this boy was insulting her and her son! What the hell was wrong with young people nowadays? This school was supposed to be accepting of different vampire's right, so where did they get this one? Her blood was boiling but she wasn't here to cause a scene. She returned to her happy attire and walked past the impudent young man but he wasn't finished.

"This school isn't for his kind and we'd all be happier if you withdraw your "thing" from our sanctuary of a school!" He spat.

She paused in her tracks. The candles flickered and cracks formed in the polished iron rails. The young boy stood his ground, knowing this could be his last fight. The windows shattered and a deathly cold breeze fluttered into the dorm. He had done it now! Shizuka's gaze darkened as she walked down the stairs.

"Well I guess you have forgotten who you're talking to and what prince you talking about so if you have a problem I can fix that right now! Don't worry I'll send your parents your ashes!"

With that the boy was grasped by Shizuka's mighty hands and was thrown across the room. Blood splattered on the wall he hit and he could barely.

"I'd rather die than be trapped in the same room as that menace!" He spat blood coming out with those bitter words.

She stopped and realization hit her, this was Zero's roommate! How dare he complain about her son! He may be hard to handle but when it comes to sharing rooms he was always gracious, she raised him that way! That means this boy wasn't complaining about Zero's behavior that means he was complaining about…I know he didn't!

"How dare you refuse to bunk with my son because of his problems!" Shizuka hissed as she grabbed the pearl white couch.

She held it 5 inches away from the boy and was about to…

"MOM!"

"Ms. Hiou!"

The world stopped around her. Zero was there, Kaname and a…

"Councilman!" Shizuka stated as she dropped the couch away from her victim.

The visiting councilman's eyes glimmered with pure evil.

"We, the Council, have given you way too many chances I'm sorry to say that this was your last chance. You're coming with me."

Shizuka was walked out in anti-vampire hand cuffs and a frantic Zero was trying to surpass his fellow classmates who were pinning him down. Kaname didn't want to look at this heartbreaking scene but he had to remain strong due to his status. He even made sure Yuuki didn't hear about he didn't want to see her in pain either. They both had grown so fond of Ms. Hiou. Shizuka was loaded into one of the Pureblood cages and she looked back at her son as the truck started up. Eyes full of saddens and regret was all she could see.

"Goodbye."

"NO! NO! NO!" Zero was bawling like a mad man.

Eventually Kain knocked him out by Kaname's order. He was carried back to his soon to be a single dorm room. Class was quiet Kaname had ordered them not to speak of the incident that had happened earlier. He also ordered Zero to stay in instead proceeding to class, knowing he wouldn't have gone anyway. The crossover was just as silent as class and so were the dorms. Except for one more disturbance Kaname noticed. The silverette, cursed vampire was sitting on the ground were his mother was ripped away from him, holding some shiny device in the palm of his hand. Kaname stood up and grabbed his jacket when his phone rang.

"Hello Kuran Kaname who's this?"

"If the boy isn't tamed as a normal vampire by the end of the school year he will be in the same position as his mother!" The caller threatened.

The deathly buzz on the other line from the caller hanging up was all Kaname could hear. He stared at Zero and pitied him deeply. This school was the only chance he had left to be accepted.

Zero was staring into a deep abyss of absolutely nothing. The object in his hand flashed only a small amount of energy. Zero stared down at his dying phone and there on his screen showed the last message he'd ever receive or at least the last one he cared for.

"Mommy loves you have a great first day!"

-Shizuka


End file.
